


Bestie & Bae

by ceralynn



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, but i re-envisioned our boys as gen zennials on a cringy dating show, god gave me hands and brain but no shame, listen i don't know why the fuck i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: Rhett and Link come to L.A. to become Youtuber stars. They attempt to use an appearance on the Seventeen Magazine show, Bestie Picks Bae, to make that happen.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bestie & Bae

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. There's this ridiculous reality dating show called Bestie Picks Bae, and I've been obsessed with Kurtis Conner's commentary videos about it for like, the last month, at least. This idea came to me as a fun, silly, smut-free concept, but then [secondhand-watermelon](https://secondhand-watermelon.tumblr.com) suggested I smut it up, and like Alexander Hamilton, I could not say no to this. This isn't the craziest thing I've ever written, but it's probably up there.
> 
> Oh, and if you think it'd helpful to watch an episode of this accursed show/watch Kurtis Conner watch an episode before you dive straight into this chapter? [I can't recommend his videos enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiHiJb-sU9w). Yw for the free advertisement, Kurtis. Anyway, enjoy!!

The decision to move out to L.A. isn't easy. But they've got engineering degrees under their belts, enough money to support them for at least a year while they try to break into YouTuber stardom. They're both starry-eyed twenty-somethings too enamoured with dreams and financial backing to second-guess things. So when they're situated in their newly-rented studio, eating cheap pizza, the idea to apply to a Seventeen Magazine dating show doesn't sound too crazy.

"What'd y'say it's called?"

"Bestie Picks Bae," Rhett says through a mouthful of cheese and sauce. "Basically, one of us asks a bunch of girls a bunch of questions, and they use those questions to narrow down the perfect 'bae' for the other one."

"And you think we should apply?" he goes on. "Y'really think this idea's got legs?"

"WeWearCute did it last year," Rhett points out. "And they're doing brand deals now. We bring that same kinda vibe, same closeness, but we're two funny dudes instead of.. whatever the hell they do? We'll do numbers, man. We'd be stupid not to."

Link chews introspectively, swallows with curious frown.

"So who would be doing what?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean," Link clarifies, sits up straight. "Who's gonna be the 'bestie' in this situation? Am I gonna pick girls for you, or...?"

Rhett considers the question, sits up in his own right, almost conspiratorial in the gesture. 

"Actually, I had an idea about that. If you're open to it."

\--

The idea is to apply to the studio as a package deal. Literally; they'll be a two-part episode, where by the end of it, they will have both picked each other's bae. 

It's a bit of a hard sell to Link, who doesn't fully believe Seventeen Magazine will approve such a ballsy idea. It's a much easier sell to the showrunners in question, who see the chemistry between Rhett and Link, know instantly what kind of views it'll garner. 

In a scant two weeks after their application, they get the call to come into the studio, get made up and styled and have their choice from Seventeen's wardrobe. Link is shaking even as he takes his place in a chair in front of the camera, Spiderman shirt tight around his chest and biceps. He can't help brushing his bangs back, something the director calls him on, and once he does, Link makes sure to keep his right hand firmly wrapped round his knee.

Maybe he'd be less nervous if they hadn't chosen Rhett to go first. That thought enters his mind, and with it, the corollary: would he be less nervous if he was going first in his own right? And the answer is a decided no. There's no version of his scenario that doesn't send his anxiety spiking, and in a way, he doesn't know what that means. In another, realer way, he knows what it means precisely, but he's hardly equipped to actually face that now.

"So," a producer's voice cuts through his anxiety, and he straightens up for fear of slouching. "Rhett, why don't you go ahead and tell us what you're looking for in a girl?"

Rhett straightens in his own right, looking askance pensively. A face Link watches, equal parts because it makes good TV and because he can't look away.

"Well, obviously, I want someone I can joke around with," he answers, looking to the camera. "Someone who doesn't take themselves too seriously. But, I mean, seriously enough that I can play off of that. Someone who can match that energy back at me."

Link nods along, hand still anchored on his knee.

"I want someone who's open to new experiences," he goes on. "Someone I can have adventures with. A girl who's not afraid to step out of her comfort zone."

Link nods again, tries not to think about their road trip out here. Their little studio, their smaller apartment. His agreement to be a part of this at all at Rhett's suggestion. He must be imagining parallels.

The alternative is too much to contemplate, let alone in front of cameras.

"And, uh," Rhett laughs, his answer wrapping up. "I guess I just want a girl I can be myself around. No judgement on either side. Someone I can really relax with."

Link prays his forced but winning smile is all that comes through.

"So, Link," the producer coaches. "Do you have any words of confidence to pass on to your bestie?"

Link grins like he's got to, looks to Rhett.

"You ready for me to pick your next bae?"

Rhett erupts in laughter beside him, "Heck yeah, brother!", and the producer deems it a successful take. 

Then they're led to the actual studio. Rhett is directed to sit in a high-backed chair, then given a blind fold. Link stands not far away. In fact, neither of them have to wait long before the prospective baes are flooding the studio space. They take their places like they've rehearsed this (privately, they both conclude that the ladies must have), and Link watches on Rhett's behalf, assessing privately how he might imagine them vibing with the love of his life. 

Unsurprisingly, he doesn't have the highest hopes for any of them. But he's got higher hopes for some than others, knows he's got to play the game. 

"Y'can take the blindfold off," he offers, and Rhett complies, apparently too ready to start the game.

Link's the one to start it proper, asking all the formulaic questions prescribed by the show itself. He watches Rhett's face with every answer, eliminates girls based on that and pure intuition, and yet, when the final two are at odds, he can't help but notice how similarly their answers played out to the ones he offered in his head. Can't help but notice that, when one gives a winning answer, it's a young woman who resembles him in everything but height. 

They do the cutesy exit interview. Rhett congratulates Link on what a good job he's done choosing his bae. The two of them talk, outside of the show's context, set up a date for that evening because they both happen to be free.

Link waits at their apartment. Or, well, more truthfully, he just chills at the apartment he and Rhett share. But when Rhett comes through the door, Link can't stop his mouth. 

"So are we gonna talk about how you just picked me but a girl?"

Apparently, they're not talking about that. Not at first, because Rhett doesn't respond at first. Just clenches his jaw, lets his fingers form fists at his sides. 

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Rhett says. "You chose her."

"Yeah, chose her based on your criteria," Link says, sitting up. "Based on you wanting a girl you can joke with."

Link's voice turns mocking saccharine and Rhett seethes.

"A girl you can adventure with," Link coos. "Who won't judge you—"

"Cut it _out_ , Neal."

Link stays quiet, folds his arms. Gives Rhett the time to formulate an argument. 

"You picked her out," is all he throws back. 

There's a number of arguments Link could employ. But he knows they'd fall on deaf ears, knows he won't gain any ground bringing them up. Instead, he stands up and retires to his room of the apartment, tries not to think about Rhett using the rest of the space as he tries to sleep.

\--

The next day is Link's turn, and putting himself to bed early pays off. He puts in a call to the studio, lets them know a change he wants done to his particular episode, and it's a change they're only too happy to employ. It sets off their schedule by at least a few hours, while spots get secured, but Link doesn't mind. Awkward silences he endures with Rhett at studios are small potatoes compared to ones endured in their home. 

And in no time, they're back in front of their camera, the same producer from before is joining them, offering the same introductory spiel: "So Link, tell us what you're looking for in a partner?"

'Partner' is what sets Rhett off initially. He looks to Link with his classic quizzical gaze, panicking faintly when he doesn't get a reaction; though, he can't actually say what he's panicking about.

"Well, obviously, I'm lookin' for somebody who can offer unconditional support," Link says, and Rhett does his best to nod through it, not sure what else he can do. "Someone who'll accept me, weird quirks and all, you know?"

The producer nods, both accepting and encouraging more. Link thinks for a minute.

"Someone protective," he says, shoots a glance to Rhett that lingers only a second. "I mean, of course, I've had my fair share of shit talked about me for.. well."

Link shrugs, indicates what must be obvious to their audience and producer, because he just nods. Rhett forces his gaze to catch up to what he's seeing, though, truthfully speaking, there's not too much catch up to be done.

"That must've been hard, growing up," the producer offers, and Link responds with a smile.

"Sure it was," he says." That's why I need someone to defend me now. Someone who'll defend us. Who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty."

Rhett feels his own hands coiling into fists as he remembers the exact moments, when he's done exactly that. He can only pray the tension isn't clear in his face.

"Anything else?" the producer coaches.

Link pauses, gaze set contemplatively to the sky while the camera catches choice shots of his baby blues. Rhett can feel in his soul that it's intentional, especially as he watches Link's eyes reconnect with the camera.

"Someone who isn't afraid to be himself," Link smiles. "No matter what that means. Someone who's.. you know, real and genuine. So I can be real and genuine with them in return."

Rhett, beside him, nods. Tense. Almost visibly so. 

The producer indicates he wants a transitional send off, and Link's the one to respond to it first.

"So you think you're ready to pick out my bae?"

Rhett smiles tightly under his beard. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

The contestants file in and, to no one's surprise, they're all dudes. Link sits in his high-backed chair, blindfolded, smiling, no doubt imagining Rhett's reaction to all this. Especially to the fact, Rhett can't help but notice that a vast majority of the dudes just look like knock-off versions of him, all long curls and height that make him scrutinise their answers further. Rhett narrows it down to two blonde giants, and even picking one makes his guts ache. 

They do the usual outro. He watches Link flirt with this guy for as long as he can before it's too much, before he's retiring to their dressing room, and unbeknownst to him, Link's right on his heels. He flings open the door, but Rhett's turning on him, speaking before he can get a word in. 

"What the fuck was that?"

"Was what?"

"You know precisely what."

"I don't," Link insists, genuinely. "You didn't like that I wanted guys?"

"Wanting guys isn't the issue and you know it," Rhett fights. "You picked out guys— you actively _wanted_ guys that looked like, acted like me!"

"Oh, _really_?" Link hears his voice climbing in pitch but can't stop it. "You're gonna level that assertion, completely deny what you did? Deny the girl you went out with just last night?"

Rhett doesn't answer with words. He lunges forward instead, not sure exactly what his body wants to do. He feels his arms come up to pin Link down to the carpeted ground of their dressing room, feels one knee ledge itself between Link's thighs. Within a second he feels warmth against his hip, warmth specifically of Link's erection pressing into his hip, and that's what breaks him. What sends him crashing down to catch Link's lips in his own, savouring the kiss as he draws Link's bottom lip into his mouth, venturing a bite and savouring the whine it earns in return. Link's arms wrap around his neck and it only spurs him on further, especially as some experimental thrusts finally let his cock lay parallel to his love's, as he rides the sensation, spurred on by Link's whimpers in response, by Link's long, lean legs wrapping around his hips.

" _Fuck_ ," he lets out, ragged into Link's skin. "Can't believe we're— Link—"

"I know," Link says, half-way between a sigh and a hundred other expressions. "Feel so good, so— _fuck_ , so good, baby..."

Rhett lowers his head to the crook of Link's neck, nips experimentally, carries on when it earns him some beautiful whines. They set his cock twitching against Link’s, and he can only pray his love feels it. 

"I know," he whispers against Link's ear. "Know you like this. Like this from me."

He leans down, sucks a mark into Link's neck, whimpering against his skin as Link's reaction reaches his ears. He presses kisses to the bruising skin, brings himself up to his elbow, looking down to Link's eyes patiently as he comes to, as they search out his own.

Link draws deep breaths under him, words coming almost unconsciously bidden.

"Why?" he says simply. "Why.. all this? All the girls, guys..? I..."

Rhett shakes his head. It's not an answer, but it buys his time to formulate one that the man underneath him deserves.

"I'm sorry," he says, fights the urge to press kisses all over Link's face til he understands the extent of his regret. "You're.. Link, you're my everything. Movin' out here, goin' on this show, doin' all this... I don't care if I don't get famous. Long as I'm with you, that's my dream come true, Link."

Link matches his gaze, hazy for so many reasons. 

"I shouldn’t have lied," he goes on. "Shouldn’t have had both— I mean, both you and Seventeen on the hook for it, all those girls. M'so sorry, darlin'. If you can forgive me—”

"If," Link laughs, loud, filling the dressing room around them. He sees the uncertainty in his love's face and can't address it quick enough, brings a hand up to rest on Rhett's cheek.

"Fuck me, baby," he begs. "Or— I mean—"

Rhett knows exactly what he means. He connects his lips back to Link's, drinks in his moans as he thrusts against his love, as each movement keys up Link higher and higher until he's coming in his pants while Rhett humps him, until Rhett's chasing that same release to fulfillment seconds later. 

Minutes pass as they recover, and they can only be sure it isn't hours because hours in a dressing room would've earned some response. Rhett rolls over, stretches as he lays on his back, Link curling up against him, enough for his temple to reach Rhett's shoulder. 

"Gonna be awkward," Link offers. "If they ever ask for a follow up. Wanna know how we did with our bestie-picked bae."

He feels Rhett shrug.

"Nothing awkward. So it took a dumbass reality show to realise I love you. So what?"

Several seconds pass, with Link giving no response, Rhett continuing the conversation himself.

"Is that okay?" he asks, pulse racing hard enough to feel in his words. "I mean... that I'm in love with you?"

Link takes a moment before responding, before turning to Rhett with a full grin, pressing a comparably chaste kiss to his lips.

"Very okay," he says, love in his eyes. "Believe it or not, I'm in love with you, too. And in this, the most rare episode of the series.. bestie _is_ bae."

Rhett laughs and winces in equal measure, sure he'll never love anyone as much as he loves his Link now.

\--


End file.
